


Sock Monster

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Raphael learns why socks sometimes go missing after the laundry is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Monster

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine, although I wouldn’t mind having an Alec of my own ;) 

 

AN: Dedicated to all the socks that have gone missing over the years, including one of my favorite ones just a few days ago.

****

Alec grinned as his son Raphael bounded up to him, years ago he had never imagined he could actually find true love or that children could make him truly happy.

 

"Daddy, Papa and Max are doing warlock magic, can I be with you?"

 

Alec felt his heart in adoration, "Of course you can, and you can take the laundry out of the dryer, its socks and undergarments so you can help put it all in the basket."

***  
Raphael nodded eagerly, daddy opened up the dryer but made him wait a few minutes until the clothes weren't so hot.

 

Daddy nodded and Raphael knew he could start, just then he noticed a shimmering and a little person appeared.

 

He, for it was obviously a man, quickly grabbed a sock and just as daddy saw it, the little person vanished.

 

"Daddy!" Raphael clung to his father's leg, "A monster."

 

Daddy picked him up, "Mundanes call them trolls or gnomes, and we call them sock monsters."

 

"They steal socks?" Raphael asked puzzled.

 

"Yes, some eat them, others use it as a form of trade."

 

"Are they evil?" Raphael asked worried.

 

Daddy shook his head, "Thankfully no, and most of the time no one can see them, so obviously that one was a young one."

 

"So socks disappear and no one knows why?"

 

Daddy smiled it him, "People accept it as a great mystery of life."

 

Raphael grinned, Daddy was so amazing and smart.

 

Just then papa came in with Max, "What was with the scream?"

 

"I saw a sock monster Papa, but daddy made sure I'm not scared anymore."

 

Papa grinned, "I've always known daddy is awesome, finish you're chores and then we'll go out for dinner."

 

Raphael nodded eagerly and Max helped him.

 

As the days went on he didn't think about the sock monster anymore.

 

Although there were times over the years he did hate it when one of his most favorite socks were the ones that went missing.


End file.
